dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Passenger
The Dark Passenger is a concept used within the DEXTER Universe to represent the "demon" inside of all of us that actively makes us do terrible things. While it was actually built upon as being an actual entity in the novels, it more or less is the level of "darkness" in each person's personality that can either control them or be controlled. Originally, the Dark Passenger was Dexter's way of naming the "desire to kill" that's buried into his body. This Dark Passenger is always trying to claim him, wanting him to kill but he keeps it at bay with a high level of control...and instead of focusing his kills on innocents, only uses it on those he knows are guilty (and have their own passengers). Whenever Dexter comes in contact with soemone he believes to have a strong Dark Passenger, his personality changes to that of someone in awe and wonder that someone is just like him...this is definately first seen with Miguel Prado claiming he had a Dark Passenger and thus, as Dexter watches him kill in a Ritual, he watches on with his mouth wide open and feeling a sense of release about himself. =The Passengers= There are a total of six major passengers thus far within the series, each driving a character's dark urges into reality. Dexter's Dark Passenger Dexter's passenger was born during his mother's terrible death at the hands of Santos Jimenez and two other men. His brother Brian Moser was also here and formed his own passenger. This passenger is one that has not won over Dexter, instead it constantly sits in the dark fueling Dexter's urge to kill. Whenever Dexter becomes inable to kill, it becomes irritable and near drives him mad because of it. Whenever Dexter hits a strong emotional situation, it springs out to take advantage of the moment and on one occassion forced him to kill a man he knew nothing about. So far Dexter is in control of his passenger, so much that he knows who to kill and channels it away from the innocent. Of note, some speculation is that Harry Morgan (as a visual representation) might actually be the psychological Dark Passenger within Dexter. It has been with him since he was "born" and thus takes on a form to protect Dexter. As this Harry has always been active on wanting Dexter to take out the trash...and felt that killing Rankin out of anger was the most human thing he's ever done, it may truly be the other mind within Dexter trying to help him along. Brian Moser's Dark Passenger Brian's passenger was born during his mother's terrible death at the hands of Santos Jimenez and two other men. His brother Dexter Morgan was also here and formed his own passenger. This passenger is on the dominate side of control with Brian as opposed to Dexter, feeding off his perverse fascination with limbs and fuels his desire to kill innocent women that are typically prostitutes. His passenger is not a spur of the moment kind of creature however and will not inable him to kill his own brother, instead wanting to seperate his brother from what he views as a problem..Debra Morgan. Brian takes immense pride in what he does, thus his passenger is kept happy by displaying his trophies in public to lure in his brother. Lila's Dark Passenger Lila's passenger was born in the past and is attracted to fire amongst all other things. Because she only experimented with it one time before, the sudden use of it again fascinates her. This passenger feeds off her negative emotions towards something and especially when she's most vunerable to control, will make her spontaniously burn anything in sight (even her prized possessions and works of art that could earn her thousands of dollars in money). Killing people has no effect on her and it is uncertain that her Dark Passenger actually desires the kill, rather than to just burn everything in site. Thus making it a very destructive passenger. Lila becomes fascinated with the flame she watches and almost feels at ease as she watches it destroy whatever she sees. Miguel's Dark Passenger Miguel's passenger is a difficult one to place, as it could have been born any time during his life (possibly as early as his father's abusive nature or as he watched criminal after criminal get off scott free while he was left feeling foolish). This passenger is greedy, so greedy that it will kill anything that stands in Miguel's way. However, Miguel is reluctant to use it on Dexter and thus has some degree of control. However, as soon as anything even becomes a slight threat to him he'll want to take action and kill that person. Miguel has a fascination with his killing and sees it as merely a tool to achieve what he wants, thus forcing him to be very cheery the next day. George King's Dark Passenger King's passenger was born in his violent past, slowly coming to light as he killed in the past. The thing about King's passenger is that he never really accepted he was a serial killer, though it was feared by many around him. He certainly didn't like being called pathetic for having little to no control of what he did because he used an excuse to mask his murderous intent. King always used something (such as Freebo) to justify his kills in search for his money...and despite being confronted that this was a sham and he truly didn't care about the money, his mind quickly sets into place that he wants Freebo again...thus having no acceptance of what he really is. King takes pride in leaving his victims out but not as a way to be caught, most likely to get Freebo's attention or something of that matter. Arthur Mitchell's Dark Passenger Arthur's passenger was born after his sister's death, topped off by his mother's suicide and his father's murder. Arthur's "demon" is very violent and is practically in complete control of his life. Dexter fears that the same will happen to him if he lets himself lose to his passenger, but Arthur is a perfect example of what might happen in Dexter's future if he isn't careful. Arthur admits that he has no control over his demon and instead wants to be stopped, even going so far as to try and kill himself to stop these constant murders. He never takes pride in his killings. Arthur regrets all of his murders, but is unable to stop himself willingly and would rather have someone else stop him. It takes a lot to make him realize this and he finally accepts his fate, having his dark passenger die along with him. Lumen Pierce's Dark Passenger Lumen's passenger was born during her torture by The Group and is a actively devoloping feature about her. Lumen's passenger is random and unplanned...however gives her an acute ability to find people out, sense danger and other techniques she wouldn't normally have. So far it has wanted her to kill the men responsible but because of Lumen's inexperience with these things, she can't do much with these claims. However, she always wants to make a point (violently) and hurt those that hurt her. She doesn't take pride in her passenger and much like Dexter, she wishes to channel it only towards the guilty. Thus being more like Dexter than Miguel could ever be. Dexter is driven to kill to satisfy an inner voice he calls the Dark Passenger. When that voice can no longer be ignored, he "lets the Dark Passenger do the driving." In the books, it is assumed to be Dexter's way of referring to his homicidal urges, but is revealed in the third book to be a real demon deep inside of Dexter. This idea was largely disliked by critics and fans alike and was dropped from future books. It is mentioned in the TV series, but only as Dexter's way of referring to his urges and with significantly less frequency than the books. =Novels= The Dark Passenger is actually a living entity in the novels. Dexter in the Dark The Dark Passenger is revealed in the third novel, Dexter in the Dark, to be an independent agent inhabiting Dexter, instead of a deviant psychological construction. It is revealed that the Dark Passenger is the offspring of Moloch, a god who has been worshiped since Biblical times. When Dexter was 3, he and his brother were left in a tanker full of blood and dead bodies, and as a result Dexter became emotionally numb. The pain also drew the Dark Passenger to him, which may be the true reason for his desire to kill as opposed to any psychological deviance. =Series= Season One In the first season, the Dark Passenger is mentioned as a general term for the burden Dexter carries as a result of his trauma. Season Two In the second season, it is used to refer to an impulse like drug addicts have. =References= * Darkly Dreaming Dexter * Dearly Devoted Dexter * Dexter in the Dark * Season 1 * Season 2 Category:Characters Category:characters from the dexter book series